All I Ever Wanted
by izziesaurus
Summary: Ember was just one of the guys in the pack. They were the family she never had. But, there was something that was missing. Then she met Bella Swan. Everything changed. Bella/OC Fem-slash.
1. Everything Changed

I hated being a wolf sometimes. Life would be so much easier without being this way. But, then I wouldn't have the pack. They were the only family I had that I didn't have to constantly lie too.

_I miss being normal. _Well, _mostly_. Being 'normal' would mean being straight. I was the exact opposite. I'm Ember Grey. Lesbian. Werewolf. _Far_ from the ordinary girl. Its what makes us interesting, right?

Too bad that's not what my family thought. They didn't know about the wolf part. The Lesbian side of me, they just ignored. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore. Now, only my siblings have anything to do with me. Its hurts but, it was worse to pretend everything was okay.

My family was pretty strict Christians, part of the reason they weren't accepting, I hated the fact they wouldn't dare mention what was actually going on with me. To them, it was just a phase and one day I'd move on to be straight.

Soon, I just moved out and lived on my own. I found out that it made me much happier. Later that year, I got into a really serious relationship. I was only eighteen and we were only together for a year and a half. But, I loved her more than anything. She knew that, _everyone _knew that.

I quickly found out she didn't feel the same. Lately, I hadn't been feeling _off_. I'd feel overheated and things pissed me off more than they should of. Coming home from working that night, I was already on the edge and wondering what was going on with me. That's when she came out and told me that she had cheated on me. She was _pregnant. _

I couldn't control myself. Following my instincts, I ran outside into our backyard which was pretty much all forest. That's the first time I phased. I didn't come back for a couple of weeks. Sam, the pack leader, finally got me to calm down enough to phase back.

When I did get back home, all of her stuff was gone and all was left was her note.

I thought that was the end of my love life. Loving again would never happen for me, not after that. But, then I met Bella Swan. Everything changed after that.


	2. Instincts

It was a pretty normal day for the pack. We were all hanging out at the cliffs. Most of just jumping which I loved doing. Recently, we got two new additions. Embry and Jacob. Jacob Black was actually suppose to be the Alpha but, he didn't want that or any of this. I couldn't blame him. His life was so much easier before he went wolf. Sadly, he was having a worse time coming to terms with this than the rest of us.

Oddly, I didn't feel like cliff diving. But, lately, I've been feeling like something big was about to happen. I had to be ready for it. Here I sat, on a fallen down tree. my wavy black hair was in a high bun, (I refused to cut it) and I was wearing my usual outfit. (Tank top and cut-off jeans)

"Ember, what's going on?"

I looked up to see Paul, one of the pack boys. Its strange how much me and him look alike. We both have hazel eyes, high cheekbones, similar noses. People always ask if we're twins.

"Nothing, why?" I asked standing up with a confused expression.

"Well," He started then crossed his arms. "You've been all edgy for the past couple of days. What's going on? Are you thinking about _her_ again?"

With a sigh I shook my head no. "I just feel like something big is about to happen. Its driving me insane."

"So, its one of those instinct things?"

"Yeah."

We soon had to leave and go get Jacob for a Pack meeting. When we started walking into his back yard, I noticed a truck that wasn't there before. A bright orange old Ford. I knew it wasn't Jacobs. Suddenly, I was really curious about who's car it was.

I quickly found out who it was. She was practically jogging toward us. "What did you do to him!"

Was she talking about Jacob? I found myself trying to get a better look at her by walking closer. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her long brown hair was in slight waves and held so much shine. I wonder if its soft. Her pale skin seemed like it would be so smooth. My favorite thing were her eyes. They were a beautiful chocolate brown. I wanted to know her name but, before I could ask she punched me in the face.

My first reaction was shaking and wanting to phase. I felt someone's arms going around my waist and dragging me away.

"Ember, calm down. Breathe." Sam, our Alpha, now stood in front of me. "You have the control. Just breathe."

I slowed down my angry thoughts and started to calm down. The shaking soon went away and I wasn't tense anymore. Everyone but him, Jacob and Paul were gone now. Along with that gorgeous girl.

"Okay, she's good." Sam said and Paul let me go.

Jacob just stood there, arms crossed over his chest, glaring. "You could of killed her."

"But, I didn't." I snapped back with a glare of my own.

"Jacob, go talk to Bella. Ember, I need to talk to you."

So her name is Bella. Such a perfect name. "Sam, what's going on with me?"

He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I think you imprinted."


	3. Fate Fucked Me Over

I should be happy about finding my 'sole mate'. But, I'm not. Paul ended up telling me a few things about Bella. One, she's straight and two, she used to date a leech, Edward Cullen. He left her months ago but, she isn't over it. _Great_.

Sam forced me to go to Emily house, his imprint and fiancé. Bella would be there. _Just ignore it. _Maybe, I didn't imprint on her and it was only a crush.

It was hard for me to avoid looking toward her when I first walked in. Then Jacob started to introduce us. When he pointed me out, with a grunt, Bella's eyes met mine. It took everything for me not to smile.

"Bella, would you want to go to the bonfire with us? We'll be telling the story of our ancestors." Sam asked with a gentle smile.

I knew exactly what he was trying to do. Did I want her to know? Even though she'd think its only a story. Sam was trying to lead the way of me telling her one day.

"Sure." She answered with a smile. That's when I noticed something she was trying to hide in her expression. She looked _broken. _

I sent her a small smile, "Well, c'mon, I'll walk you to the bonfire."

I noticed a small shiver run through her body as we walked out side. Luckily, I had a hoddie in my car for some unknown reason. "Here." I handed her my old soccer hoddie with a slight smile.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked as she gratefully pulled the hoddie on.

"Nah. I stay pretty warm." I told her with a slight shrug.

It was strange for me to act like this again. Its been almost three years since she left. But, it felt so right. I can't be feeling this way when she's clearly-

"How did you meet Sam?"

I looked back over to her with my eyebrows raised. "Well, I guess I met him through Paul. I was going through something's and he helped me. He's not a bad guy, if you're thinking that." If it wasn't for Sam, I don't know where I'll be right now. I probably wouldn't of been able to phase back.

"I.. I didn't mean it that way. Its just, you guys seem like a-"

"A cult?" I cut her off, "Yeah, everyone thinks that but we're far from one." I continued with a soft tone. "We're more like a family."

The bonfire was nice. All the boys were pigging out. I was too but, it wasn't nearly as bad as them. Food was _everywhere. _

"What is in the water here..?" We all hear Bella mutter.

I couldn't help but laugh. Then Paul made some stupid comment that I just had to hit him for.

Soon, Billy Black, Jacob's dad, and one of the elders started telling the stories. I wasn't listening as intently as Bella was. This had me wondering why she was so interested into the supernatural stuff. Especially vampires. They are the reason I am what I am. I really started paying attention to Bella when Billy brought up imprinting. By her expression, she seemed really fascinated by it.

As the story went on, Bella looked more and more tired. She ended up falling asleep against my shoulder.

"Bella, its time to go." I told her giving her a slight shake. But, she wouldn't budge. I would of gotten Jacob to take her home. Since he had to patrol, I did instead. It was pretty easy to find her house and I was surprised she didn't wake up. But, I hated driving her truck. It went way to slow for my liking.

Her father knew me already so, he just gave me a slight nod toward the upstairs. Her room was easy to find. I gently laid her on the bed, slipped off her shoes and pulled the covers over her.

What was I gonna do? We'll never be together and that's all I want. But, in reality, I'm just suppose to be whatever _she _wants. Even if that means going against what I want. As I ran through the forest, I started to hear Jacob's thoughts. Usually, I didn't really "Tune in" to anyone's thoughts unless they were talking to me. But, when I heard Bella's name, I had too.

_I know I could get her to love me. Only if I can get her to give me the chance. _Jacob declared proudly. _She'll be over that leech in no time. _

_Jacob. _I growled but, before I could continue, I was cut off.

_Ember, I think its time we told him. _Sam told me in his 'Alpha voice'. I really couldn't refuse. _Jacob, Ember imprinted on Bella. _

That didn't end well. He started showing me all memories of her with the _Cullen_. I ended up having to phase out because I was about to attack Jacob.

When I got back to my house, I ended up breaking a lot of stuff. Luckily, I have the money to buy some new things to replace them.

I'll _never _be with her. Jacob probably will but, I wont. Fate just fucked me over, again! Making me imprint on a straight girl is just torture! I don't know how much of this I'll be able to take. And if she gets with Jacob.. I can't even think of that.


	4. How Can I Explain This?

Surprisingly, Bella showed up at my house early Saturday morning. I was ecstatic to see her but, I wasn't too happy about how I looked. My hair was a complete mess from just waking up. I wasn't wearing much. Since I sleep in my underwear.. Well, when I heard the doorbell rang, I grabbed a silk robe that stopped high-thigh.

I pulled my robe around me tighter when I noticed Bella blushing. Strangely, I found it really adorable.

"Did I come at a bad time?" She seemed to be strangely nervous. "Because, if I did, I'll just go.."

"No, its fine." I quickly let her know before she had a chance to walk off the porch. "Come in. I'll go change."

I was somewhat embarrassed that she saw me like that. But, then again, she did check me out. Hopefully I wasn't only imagining that.

Going into my room, I laid my robe on the bed and changed into a white boyfriend tee, bleached skinny jeans, and knee high suede boots. Running a brush through my hair, I walked back into the living room to find Bella looking around nervously.

"So, what made you come here?" I asked as I sat down in my recliner.

Bella looked over with her beautiful brown eyes and her thin eyebrows raised. "Um.. Honestly, I don't know. I just decided I wanted to see you."

So the imprint has affected her too. "Ah, well, that's completely fine with me."

She started to seem really nervous under my gaze so, I quickly looked elsewhere. "So, would you like something to drink?" I asked while getting up.

"Um. Sure, what do you have?" She asked while tugging on her jacket sleeves. Sadly, I had to stop and think about it. Since I'm rarely home unless I'm sleeping. "Um. Coca-cola, Dr. Pepper, Orange juice and milk."

"A cola is fine."

I had to get rid of this awkwardness. Its unbearable. Quickly grabbing two drinks, I walked back into the living room. Soon, I had her laughing and smiling. For the first time since _she _left, I felt whole again. Like there was another person out there for me to be with. Maybe this will work out. Bella and me could happen. I could have a chance. But, lets not get ahead of myself. She probably just thinks of me as a friend and only a friend. Plus, she doesn't even know about my big furry secret.

"Where's that scar from?" I asked softly motioning to her wrist. From the shape of it, it looked like a vampire bite. When I first noticed it, a tremor went through my back and I wanted to phase right then. Thankfully, I took a deep breath and calmed down before anything happened. I _had _to know how she got that scar. Did Cullen do that to her?

She shifted in her seat seeming to be nervous. "Um.." I could see that she was trying to think of an excuse. "There was an accident a year back. I fell out of a window."

"You're lying." I muttered. Surely she didn't hear me but, I couldn't keep talking about this. I'd end up phasing. Then I'd loose her for sure. I opened my mouth to say something else when I heard a loud howl. Followed by a loud knock on the door and Paul barging in.

"We have to go." His eyes trailed over to Bella. "She needs to be a Emily's. Now."

I didn't even have to ask why. That sickening sweet smell made its way into the house. With a nod, I started to drag Bella into my car. She was asking questions the whole way to Emily's.

"I can't tell you."

"No one tells me anything!" I heard her hit something but, kept my eyes on the road.

It killed me to lie to her. It really did but, I had no other choice. "I'm sorry. Maybe I can tell you one day.." Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of a red headed vampire. I couldn't help the growl that came from my throat.

"Did.. Did you just _growl_?" Bella asked looking at me like I was insane.

I didn't reply. Only opened my door and ran toward hers. I walked her toward the door and without another word, ran back outside and phased. Of course, I stripped down hoping no one saw me.

"_What's going on?" _I asked while following the thick scent of leech.

"_Jacob caught the scent of a vampire. The three of us couldn't get her so, I asked Paul to go get you." _Sam told me.

There were no more questions asked. All of us just wanted to find the leech and put her to an end before someone got hurt. Jacob's thoughts started to trail toward Bella. That still pissed me off but, I said nothing. Only started to run faster.

"_I think she's gone. I've already ran by this way." _Paul growled.

I saw a flash of red and the scent hit me hard. _"Wait, I found her." _A loud growl started to rumble from me and I ran at her.

"_Ember, be careful! We'll be there soon." _Paul said being all overprotective.

She quickly saw me and I knew she was a leech. Her snow white skin, blood red eyes and sickening smell told me that. The red head hissed and I pouched. She was quick to react and hit me across my muzzle sending me back into a tree. I jumped back up and went at her once again. Only for her to scratch the shit out of my shoulder.

"_Ember, fall back. We'll take care of this. Go back to Emily's." _I wanted to stay and fight but, once the Alpha orders you do something. You do it. I phased back and changed into the clothes from earlier. My nose and shoulder was bleeding. "How am I going to explain this?" I muttered to myself as I walked toward Emily's house.


	5. I'll Never Be Afraid Of You

"What are you?"

That question really caught me off guard. Looking down at the sand, I sighed.

"Don't say its nothing. You're skin is incredibly hot, you heal quickly and growl. _What are you_?"

Running a hand through my hair, I let my shoulders fall. "You really want to know?"

She only waited for a reply. I could feel her gaze on me.

This was it. Its too soon for this but, she's bound to figure it out soon. She could either accept it or totally hate me. "Do you remember the stories that were told at the bonfire?" I looked over at her from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, what about them?" She asked hesitantly.

"They're true."

Her eyes grew wide. "Are-are you one of them? Werewolves?"

She was afraid. "Yes." I turned my back to hind my expression. "I don't blame you if you're afraid. Hell, I'd be afraid of me too."

"Ember.." Her soft hand rested on my shoulder. "I'll never be afraid of you. Is the imprinting part true also?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Sam imprinted on Emily."

"Has everyone in the pack imprinted?" She asked keeping her soft tone.

She was wondering about Jacob. "No. Jacob and Embry haven't."

"Oh. Who did you imprint on?"

I was taken aback by that question. Shaking my head, "I'd rather not say."

"Whoever it is, he's very lucky."

A small smirk made its way to my lips. "It's a she."

Maybe I should tell her the truth. Well, I wasn't exactly lying. She was taking everything so well.. But, telling her I imprinted on her could be too much for her to handle. She wasn't lesbian. That I was sure of.

"We should head back to Emily's. Jacob's probably waiting for you."

As much a it bothered me, there was a chance she could end up with Jacob. He did like her a lot. It would hurt me. But, if she was happy, it would be worth it.

When we finally reached the small house, Jacob was angry standing outside.

"You told her?" He yelled making me stand in front of Bella protectively.

I sent him a stiff nod.

"So, she knows you imprinted on her!"

My eyes grew wide and I froze. This was almost as bad as a forced outing. I wasn't ready for her to know. I barely know her and yet, I felt that I was loosing her. There was a chance of being with her if she was eased into this.

_Run. _

That was the only thought that crossed my mind. So I did. I took off into the woods not bothering to stop at the call of my name. I quickly phased ripping the clothes I was wearing.

I had a chance and it was ruined.

The pack members that were phased said nothing as I ranted. I was thankful for that. In no time I was back home and grabbed my extra clothes I had stashed in the forest. Locking the door behind me, I stormed into my bedroom. Throwing myself onto my bed. I felt like crying, that's all. A loud banging out the front door stopped me from doing so.

"Go away!" I yelled getting off my bed.

"Its Paul! Let me in so we can talk." His voice was both strong but hurt.

"No!" I snapped back as I threw my arm into the wall. The anger I was feeling right now was unbelievable. It was toward both Jacob and myself.

"Ember! If you don't open this door, I will knock it down."

I knew he wasn't kidding. Yet, I made no reply. I couldn't.. I was too busy fighting back the need to phase. The trembling wouldn't stop.

Suddenly, I felt Paul's arms wrap around me. "You're burning up. Even for us." He sighed. "Jacob didn't mean to do that. He feels bad."

"What about Bella?"

"She's fine. Only worried about you. Just calm down and then you can go talk to her." He muttered while tightening his arms around me as I started to calm down.

"C'mon," He pulled me back by my shoulders to get a good look at me. "Things will work out. Give her a chance."

I nodded and went to grab my keys. Paul better know what he's talking about.


	6. Just Give Her Time

Maybe this was a bad idea. I should just pull out of this driveway and go back home.

"Ember."

_Too late. _Bella was already sitting in the passenger seat. I kept my eyes looking forward. Her scent was already taking over my senses. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was soft and hesitant.

I closed my eyes and tried to take a calming breath. "It wasn't the right time. Too soon."

There was a small moment of silence. "Can you explain imprinting again?"

I focused my eyes on the windshield. "Its that moment when a wolf sees their soul mate. That person means more than anything. We'll do anything to make them happy. Even if it hurts us." I took another deep breath and looked over to her. "Nothing else matters. We'd be anything for them. Although, every couple that has imprinted in the pack is together." And that's what I wanted.

"And you imprinted on me?"

"Yes." Running my finishers through my hair I sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day. This was really stressing me out.

After a few moments, Bella slipped out of the car and left Emily's. I sat there for a while and thought over what happened. Until a knock on my window stopped them. I looked over to see Sam motioning me to go talk to him. I opened the car door and walked over to him.

Sam sent me a soft smile and patted me on t he back. "She'll come around. Just give her time."

I nodded. "Thanks Sam. But, I can't help and think it was much too soon for this."

"I understand. You wanted her to know you before she knew of your wolf side. Still, things don't always go as planned."

"I guess you're right."

He let out a small chuckle. "Now, go talk to Jacob. He's feeling pretty guilty."

I soon found him on the beach sitting on a piece of driftwood. "Dude, its okay." I told him while sitting beside him. "Shit happens."

"I ruined it for you. Didn't I?"

I shook my head. "No, you didn't."

* * *

><p>Its been two days since everything came out to Bella. I called her once after getting her number from Jacob. She needed time to process this. That was understandable. I couldn't help the sadness that washed over me, it getting worse daily. For some reason, I hoped she'd come around quickly. But, not seeing her made everything feel <em>wrong. <em>I missed her. My days consisted of doing side jobs of paint to pay bills and chasing the leech. I went by Bella's house to check on her every night and make sure the red head hadn't been near her.

Today was the third day and the worst of them all. I woke up being even sadder than before and pretty pissed at myself. Paul, Jared, and Jake tired to cheer me up the best they could. But, nothing would work.

I had just got done doing my rounds and as coming home after grabbing dinner. I thought I was seeing things when I noticed that orange truck in my driveway. It was so much different that my '09 Sliver Toyota Camry. I slowly got out of my car and walked toward the porch, keys in hand.

"Ember."

Bella's sweet scent quickly hit me. She was really here. I couldn't stop my heart from speeding up. Then I realized, I could be getting bad news soon. "Bella," A brief smile came to my face. But, it was gone as quickly as it came. "I'm sure you came to tell me something."

She nodded while getting off the porch swing and walking closer to me. "Honestly, I did freak out when Jake told me. Ever since.. _he.. _left, I've been afraid to move on. The thought of him coming back.." She took a deep breath. Uncertainty was running through me. "Then I met you," she smiled gently. "you seemed to make him disappear from my thoughts. Ember, I do have some feelings for you." She grabbed my hand. "I want to try and be with you."

I was really caught of guard and her holding my hand made my heart race even faster. "Are-are you sure? I'm not exactly a guy."

She shook her head while blushing slightly. _Adorable. _"It doesn't matter. So, you're a girl. That doesn't change the fact we have feelings for each other."

I couldn't help but smile. I pulled her into a gentle hug then kissed her on the cheek. When I pulled away, she was smiling too. "If you _ever_ feel this is too much, let me know."

She nodded while holding my hand once again.

Holding her hand was more amazing than I thought. It made me feel complete. Something I haven't felt in a long time. Her hand was so soft and tiny. Just the small gesture made my stomach flip and my heart flutter.


	7. Ruined My Day

When the boys saw us holding hands as we walked over to Emily's, they smiled and Paul started giving me these teasing looks. I could see a jealous look in Jacob's eyes but, he let me know what he was happy for both of us. Sam gave me a knowing smile. He always knew what he was talking about.

Emily smiled as we walked into the house. "Its nice to see you again, Bella."

Bella sent her a small smile. "Its nice to be back." Her grip on my hand tightened slightly as if she was hinting to me.

Emily's smile grew even more. "I told you she'd come around." She muttered knowing only I would hear her.

I sent her a slight nod. "What ya cooking?" I asked curiously.

"Just a chocolate cake."

"Mmm, my favorite." I said while sitting on the couch beside Bella. "Will it be done soon?"

The look on Bella's face was pretty funny. Shock and confusion. "You _just _ate."

"You'll get used to it. The boys and Ember have to eat a lot to be able to keep up with what they're chasing." Em told her with a slight smile. "And, yes, it'll be done soon."

"Great." I couldn't stop the huge smile on my face. My imprint accepted me today and now I get cake. Life is good. Cautiously, I pulled my arm around Bella's shoulders and after not feeling her shift, I pulled her closer. For some reason, she felt cold.

"Ember! The red head leech is back! Lets go!" Paul yelled from outside.

I sighed. "Coming!" A quick peck on Bella's cheek. "Stay here." Then I was gone.

_Did she seriously have to ruin my day? _I growled as I started running toward her scent.

_Dude, you'll be fine. She accepted you. Your day isn't ruined yet. _Jared commented jokingly.

I just pushed myself faster. _Hopefully we'll get her this time. _I quickly dodged the trees as I caught the sight of her red hair.

_There's no hopefully about it. We will. _Paul noted while trying to get ahead. He was always so sure of the pack. It was almost cocky at times. But, that's all Paul is about.

I quickly got behind her and managed to get a grip on her arm. But, she started to fight her way out. All I could do was throw her closer to the others. We had her cornered. Until we smelt familiar people. Harry Clearwater and Charlie Swan. _What the hell are they doing out here? _

_I don't know. Just do your best to keep hidden. _Sam told us.

I had a really bad feeling about this. Also, I didn't like the fact that my imprints dad is out here.

_He'll be fine, Ember. _Jared told me as we caught back up with the leech.

I ended up ripping some of her hair out along with some of her sleeve. We lost her for a moment and Jacob found her inches away from killing Harry. Luckily, he pulled her off.

But, we weren't as lucky as I thought. We lost both the vampire and Harry. We gained more members. Leah and Seth Clearwater. All hell broke loose. Leah wouldn't stop yelling and I was getting a major headache. I started to yell back. Sam quickly dismissed Paul and me. We weren't helping much.

I walked into Emily's house growling. I'd love to be able to just run into Bella's arms but, I was too ticked and upset to be around her. Paul understood and I heard him explaining it to him.

"Don't worry. She's just upset."

"What happened?" Could she really feel what I was feeling? That's how its said to be anyways..

Paul sighed. "While chasing after the leech," I'm surprised he didn't growl. "We saw your dad and Harry Clearwater out there. Harry ended up having a heart attack and didn't make it.. We also gained two new wolves."

"Who?"

I squeezed my eyes closed thinking of that little boy. He's only _fifteen. _He had no reason to phase so early. Leah, on the other hand, I could tell we weren't going to get along.

"Leah and Seth Clearwater."

I could feel myself shaking slightly and did my best to calm it down. Even though, I wasn't shaking enough to phase just yet. I didn't want to scare Bella.

"Ember?" Bella and Paul called for me simultaneously.

"I'm fine." I didn't mean for it to come out so.. Harsh. But, it just did. It didn't seem to stop Paul.

"No, you're not." He sat in front of me. "Take deep breaths. Think of _someone _that makes you happy." He was still teasing me.

After many deep breaths and clearing my mind, the shaking calmed and I found a huge piece of cake in front of me. Sadly, I didn't want it as much as I did before.

We'd be going to a funeral soon..


	8. You're Not His Anymore

"Stay safe." I muttered to Bella while hugging her goodbye for the night.

I could feel her shaking her head. "I should be saying that to you."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry, okay?" I made eye contact as she pulled away. "I'm sure Charlie needs you."

She looked down briefly. "I know. You still seem upset though.. I wish I could stay."

A small smile made its way to my face. "You're sweet. I just wish I could figure out what she's after."

Bella seem to freeze and looked like she was thinking. "I do. I know."

"What do you mean, you know?" I asked confused and pretty nervous.

"When I was with him.. We came across Victoria and her mate. Edward.. He killed her mate so, she wants revenge."

My heart dropped. "She's after _you_? But, he left! You're not _his_ anymore." I started to feel tense but, I had to keep myself in check. "I'll come by your house tonight to check on you and make sure she hasn't been near you."

She started walking to her car but stopped. "Don't do anything crazy. I'll come over tomorrow.."

After Bella left, I ran over to Paul's house. I needed to talk to him about what I was just told.

"Paul! Get your ass out here!" I yelled banging on his door. I knew his family wasn't here. His mom worked and his little sister was at school.

He opened the door with a glare. Looking at his appearance, I knew why. "This better be good." He mumbled as he closed the front door and stepped outside.

"Someone was getting busy." I smirked before going back to my serious state. "I know what the red head is after."

He rose both of his eyebrows. "How?"

I shoved my hands into my pockets. "The leech Bella was with killed her mate. She doesn't know about him leaving.. So, he's after her." Every time I think of the danger he put her in, my blood starts to boil. I still don't understand how they even made a relationship work. He's _dead. _

Paul's expression switched from annoyed to shocked. "Ember.. Have you told Sam?"

I shook my head and turned my head to look at the rain that just started. "He's with Sue, remember?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry this is just not your day, huh."

I narrowed my eyes at the forest. "Yeah, its not. I'm gonna go for a run. See ya."

I grew up knowing the Clearwater's. They were just like family. When I was a kid, we would go over there every Sunday to watch Football. When my family practically shunned me, Harry and Sue were the ones who helped me through it. I didn't come around much once I phased. I regret not seeing him more now that he's gone. But, he understood I had a secret to keep.

The whole pack was morning. The funeral would be in two days. Meaning, my parents and siblings would be here real soon. _Great._ I didn't want to hear those sneaky comments they would make. Plus, they'd be staying with me. Bella wanted to meet them. But, I wanted nothing of the sort. She doesn't understand what they would do. What they would say about _us_.

Bella came over before I even woke up. I heard her knocking on the door and went to answer it, not even bothering putting on a robe. I was exhausted in every way imaginable. When I opened the door, Bella automatically blushed.

"I should really start sleeping in something other that underwear, shouldn't I?" I asked as I let her enter into the house.

Bella just nodded shyly as she sat on my bed.

Walking into the bathroom to change, I asked, "How's Charlie?"

"He's okay. I didn't see much of him since he went to Sue's." There was something in her voice that made her seem upset.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I pulled a tank top on.

She hesitated. "I think so. With the imprint, can you feel what the other one feels?"

That kind of caught me off guard. I never really believe it was possible for that. Guess it is true. "Yeah, that's what they say. Why?" I pulled on some sweatpants and pulled my hair up into a bun.

Her expression was confused. Eyebrows raised, lips down in a small frown. "I feel really sad and I don't know why. Then, I think about what you are going through. Are you really this sad?" Bella looked up looking even more confused.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. With a sigh I nodded. "Harry was family to me." I looked back up to find her patting on the spot beside her. Sitting down beside her, I felt somewhat better. "I really don't want my parent's coming here."

Bella grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Why is that so bad?" She asked in a small voice as if she was scared I'd get pissed for her asking.

"If you told Charlie that you started dating a girl, he'd accept it. It may be awkward for a while. But, he would accept it. I wasn't that lucky. My parents hate me for it. They wont stop making these small comments about me being against God and how I am _so_ confused. I don't want to hear it."

"And that's why you don't want them meeting me."

I nodded. "They would say so much and it would hurt you. I don't _ever _want you to be hurt." As I was looking at her from the corner of my eye, I saw a small smile.

"I want to be here with you. Not just to meet them but, to support you.." Bella said blushing slightly.

Now, this is why I like her. I smiled with a smirk and moved to kiss her on the cheek. "You don't have to."

"But, I _want _to." She told me with a determined look.

I nodded. "They'll be here soon."

I was nervous as hell about this. My parents were the most patronizing people I know. They would say something to me. My brother and sister would be polite, as always. I wasn't worried about Jason and Kasey. It was my parents. Would they hurt Bella? Knowing they would hurt me, that didn't bother me. Bella was all I worried about.

So, while we waited for them to show up. I showed a ton of affection to Bella. I couldn't help it. Cuddling with her kept me calm and she started it.

She giggled as I rubbed my nose on her neck. It was really adorable. "Ember, stop. You're tickling me."

I just continued. "No way, you're laugh is adorable." Plus, her scent was addicting. I really wanted to just kiss her neck but, I held back. The fear of pushing her too far and loosing her.

A loud knock on the door made me pull always from Bella. "Shit, they're here."

I got up dreading the rest of these three days. Opening the door, I saw the four of them. My mom looked as stuck up as ever. Long black hair in big curls, tons of eye shadow around her brown eyes, bright red lipstick on her thin lips. She was wearing some summer dress that was much unneeded in small La Push. My dad was the same. Tall, short brown hair that was now graying, his hazel eyes where still bright. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. Always casual.

My sister, Kasey, had grown up a lot. Her raven hair was wavy and fell over her shoulders, her eyes were still big and dark brown, light russet skin, and she gained some weight. Looking more healthy. Kasey was wearing v-neck, skinny jeans and black flats. Jason looked the most like me. Short choppy black hair, high cheek bones, hazel eyes and light russet skin. He was wearing a plain grey shirt, jeans and Nikes.

"Hey sis." Jason said with a smile.


	9. I'm Not Leaving

I nodded toward Jason. "Hey."

The tension was strong but, Jason was being oblivious to it by choice. I wish I could do that. But, being in a tense relationship all my life, I still haven't figured out how to do that. Kasey was looking pretty nervous, never keeping her eyes on one thing at a time. She also seemed jittery. Mom and dad were as tense as ever. My dad had his shoulders up too high. Mom's jaw was clenched like someone just insulted her.

With a sigh and a worried look toward Bella, who was waiting patently, I opened the door wider. "Come in."

As they walked inside, I could already see my mom criticizing my home. I was blocking Bella from her sight, just wanting to put this off some. Something was going to happen and upset someone in this room. Most likely Bella or me.

"Jason, your room is right here." I pointed to the door beside the dinning room. "Kasey, you'll be upstairs on the left. Mom and dad, you'll be upstairs on the right."

Jason nodded and started taking the bags to the rooms, dad helping. Using that as an excuse to get away from this explosion to happen. I was already tense and doing my best to not get pissed. Last thing I needed was to phase in front of them. The best thing they could do is leave.

"Mrs. Grey," Bella had got up and stood beside me. "Its nice to meet you." She smiled softly. At least she was trying to be polite but, I wish she wasn't here. For her sake.

Mom looked up and down at her _judging _and sizing her up. "Who is this, Ember?" Her voice was cold making Bella's smile quickly fade.

"This is Bella Swan." I told her trying to stay calm but, my voice came out angry.

Her frown deepened when Bella grabbed my hand trying to calm me. Mom noticed this. "What is going on here?" Her voice raised.

Kasey interrupted, deciding to jump in and smiled. "Well, its nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Kasey, Ember's younger sister." They shook hands and I nodded Kasey a thank you.

Sadly, it didn't throw mom off one bit. "You didn't answer me. What is going on?" When I didn't reply, she just started to make assumptions. "Is this your new _girlfriend_?" The coldness just kept getting worse. What was with her?

I flinched at her tone of voice and pulled Bella behind me as if that would protect her from words. "So, what if she is?" I countered with a glare and a clenched jaw.

"She is far too young for you. Why must you try to corrupt her? She's a beautiful girl who will make a lovely _man_ very happy." My mom said in the calmest voice and that made me more upset.

I bit back a growl, "I'm not trying to corrupt anyone! Also, she's eighteen. If she wanted to go, she can."

Bella tried to walk around me but, I wouldn't let her. My grip on her hand tightened slightly.

"What ever happened to that one girl..? Annabelle was it?"

I noticed Kasey's eyes widen. She knew what happened and Kasey knows how much it hurt me.

"She's gone." I told her through my teeth.

My mom began to smile, her eyes shining. "Ah, so she finally found her way back to God?"

That was my breaking point. "Stop it with that!" I finally started to yell. Making my dad come down the stairs and Jason come out of his room. "I believe in God as much as you do! But, I can't help this mom! Do you think I would choose to be criticized by you? _No, _I didn't. And leave Bella out of this." My voice turned low as I turned and went into my room, pulling Bella along with me.

I laid on the bed, covering my face and taking deep breaths. Out there, I stood strong and showed her no signs of weakness. On the inside, I was barely holding myself together. It hurt hearing my mom say that shit. It has _always_ hurt. I had to hear this shit since I was fifteen. But, it never got easier. I clenched my eyes closed as tears started to surface. Why couldn't she just accept me? Or just keep her damn mouth shut? I never choose this!

"Ember." Bella grabbed my wrist and moved my hands away from my face. "Don't cry." She sounded desperate for me not to break down right in front of her.

I blinked away the tears that were about to fall. "I knew this would happen." I whispered with a hoarse voice as I looked over to Bella. "I knew she would act this way." my voice started to sound shaky and upset. I decided to sit up and try to calm down by taking deep breaths.

"Hey."

I looked up to Bella, "Wha-?"

Her soft lips were quickly on mine. Butterflies irrupted in my stomach and I kissed back. I've been wanting to do this since I first saw her. I leaned closer and kissed her with more passion. Quickly, I realized that this could be too much for her and pulled away. But, I smiled softly as I could still taste her on my lips.

She looked at me with flushed cheeks, "Why did you pull away?" Bella asked me hesitantly.

I rose an eyebrow and shrugged. "I thought it might be too much."

Confusion came over her expression. "For me or you?"

I sighed, "You. I just don't want to push you too far and make you leave.." I muttered finding the wall very interesting now.

"Ember." I felt her hand on my chin and move my face to look at her. "I'm not leaving. Plus, I kissed you."

An amused smirk was now on my face. "You're not so shy anymore. Its nice."


	10. Never Hurt You

"Leave me alone!" I yelled as I stormed out of the house.

My mom would _not _shut up. She kept going on and on about Bella and me. She was _attacking _me.

I ran into the forest, stripping down and tying them to my leg before phasing. It shocked me how I didn't phase right in front of her. It was starting to look like a good idea to scare her away. With a growl, I started running. Not giving much thought to where I was going. I just needed to get away from all of it. Jason and Kasey would try and get her to stop or cheer me up. Sadly, nothing worked.

Before I realized where I was, I could smell Bella. Sighing, I pulled on all my clothes and walked to her front door. I was lucky I never lost my underwear while running. I noticed that Charlie wasn't there. I wasn't even close to the door when Bella opened it with a worried expression.

"Ember, what's wrong?"

I frowned and walked inside. Once Bella closed the door, I pulled her into a hug. Taking in her sweet scent, I calmed down some. "I hate having her here."

Bella's arms tightened around my waist. She knew exactly who I was talking about. "I know."

"I can't even by myself in my own damn house."

We sat down and I cuddled closer to her.

"When are they leaving?"

Sighing, I shook my head. "There's no telling." I nuzzled my nose into her neck. "Where's Charlie?"

I felt her blush against my forehead. "At the Clearwater's."

"Has he been over there much?" I asked wanting nothing more than to kiss my imprint.

"Yeah, I have a question." She said while moving out of my arms.

I missed her warmth already. Frowning, I replied. "Alright."

She looked nervous. "I don't want to upset you but," She started looking away from me. "Who was your mom talking about? Annabelle?"

Now I was nervous and I really did not want to talk about it. "She's my ex. We broke up along time ago."

Bella scowled slightly. "Tell me more, please."

Raising my eyebrows I looked at her confused. "Why?" She already looked mad. Why would I add more fuel to the fire?

She shrugged. "I'm curious."

I sighed. "She was my first real girlfriend. It lasted a year then she left me."

"I can tell there's more to it."

She wanted to know all of it. "Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared. "She was the one who make me realize I was lesbian. I mean, I had a feeling but, I wasn't sure. Paul and me were kind of "dating" to cover it up. Her and me dated for a few months and then she moved in wit me." I sighed. "Everything was good for a year until she told me that she cheated and became pregnant. That was the day I phased."

Oddly, it didn't hurt as much anymore to talk about it. There was no pain in my chest, my eyes didn't water and I didn't almost phase.

"Wait, you _dated _Paul?" She gaped at me.

I laughed slightly. Was that the only thing she heard? "He knew I didn't like guys. I guess I did too. But, I wasn't ready to come out. He helped me."

She nodded understanding. "Is she the only girl you've been with?"

This is something I was ashamed of. "She was my only girlfriend. But, she wasn't the only girl I've _been _with." I had to be truthful with her. She was my imprint. A lot of jealousy ran through me. I knew it was what Bella was feeling.

"You _slept _with them?" Her voice rose and I couldn't stop myself from flinching back.

"Y-yeah. I was lonely but, I didn't want to get into a relationship until I imprinted." I felt bad. Back then, I didn't know I would _ever _imprint.. I needed someone. So, I had a few one night stand and it helped. Last thing I wanted to do was imprint when I was with someone else.

An awkward silence fell over us and I got nervous.

"Would you do it again?" My imprint asked in a whisper.

"Never. Back then, I _never _thought I would find you. But, I did and I will _never _hurt you by doing that. I swear."

Her beautiful brown eyes were now on me. I couldn't help myself, I kissed her. Pulling her into my lap, I deepened the kiss. Getting lost in the moment, I ran my tongue over her bottom lip. A soft moan cam from her lips and she opened her mouth.

Every other kiss I ever had dulled in comparison to this one. Somehow, I managed to have her laying on the couch and I hovered over her. Continuing the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling herself closer. Our tongues fighting for dominance. Who knew my imprint would be such a good kisser.

The time, it was me who made the noise of enjoyment. Bella's arms trailed away from my neck and her hands wondered up my shirt. I growled in pleasure. But, my mind quickly caught up with me.

"Wait, babe.." I gasped as I pulled away.

Her brown eyes were filled with want and lust. God, she even looked amazing with messy hair and swollen lips. I wanted nothing more than to continue what we were doing but, I didn't want her to regret it. Not ever.

"What? I thought you wanted to-"

I blushed, "I.. I do but-"

She bit her lip nervously. "But what?"

Sitting up, I tried to calm myself down and clear my mind of all that want. "I don't want you regretting this. We are moving pretty fast.."

"Was I really that bad?" She asked softly as she sat up. "I could do better, I-"

My heart sank. Grabbing her hand, I kissed her knuckles. "Bella, you were great. I just want this to mean as much to you as it would me."

She started to blush and a smile grew on her lips. "Really?"I smirked softly, "Of course."

I never did go back home until night time. The day was spent cuddling and kissing my imprint. Things are finally going well for me.

* * *

><p><strong>There's my little Valentine's present for all of you. 3<strong>


	11. I'm Happy Now

Today was going to be rough. The funeral for Harry Clearwater was this morning. I shook off the feeling of regret. There couldn't be any breaking down today. This is nothing compared to what Leah, Seth and Sue are feeling.

Running a hand through my hair, I went to my bathroom to take a quick shower. Turning the water on full hot water and waited for the steaming to cover the room. After stripping off my clothes, I stepped into the shower and felt my muscles automatically relax. Everything has been so tense lately. In my house and the pack. I was lucky to have Bella to keep me calm. I avoided my mom at all costs and she started to ask questions. Jason quickly noticed how I had changed which was from phasing. But, I couldn't tell him that.

"Ember! Are you almost done?" Kasey yelled through the door.

"Yeah! Just give me a few more minutes." I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my both and hair. I unlocked the bathroom door and cracked it before going back into my room.

I quickly changed into a one shoulder black dress and flats. Accessories were sliver hoop earrings, crystal bangles, and a small black clutch. My dark hair was into loose curls, black eyeliner was put around my hazel eyes, and pink shimmering lip gloss.

Sitting down, I took deep breaths. Everything will be fine. Or at least that's what I had to think. Harry is in a better place and my parents will be leaving tomorrow. Jason and Kasey decided to stay for a few more days which I didn't care. They missed their hometown. I get it, sorta.

"Hey."

I looked up, somewhat startled, to see a beautiful Bella. Her hair was pulled back and held by a clip, brown eyes popped beside the brown eye shadow, and the simple black of the shoulder dress showed off her small curves. Honestly, I wanted to throw her on the bed right now. Shaking my head softly, I smiled. "Wow.. Bella, you look amazing."

She smiled slightly, "I asked Emily for help."

I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist. "She did a great job."I felt her smile against my bare shoulder. "You look beautiful, Ember."

"Thank you." looking over my shoulder, I realized it was time to leave. "Alright, lets get out of here."

She smiled slightly and grabbed my hand giving it a soft squeeze.

Ignoring the looks my mom gave me, I opened the car door for Bella then walked over to the drivers side. Quickly pulling out of the drive way and driving down the road.

"Are you okay?"

I looked over to Bella with a soft expression. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

I was worried about how she deals with funerals. The last thing I wanted was for her to breakdown right in front of me. Of course I'd comfort her and hold her until all the tears dried. I'd kiss them all away. It just wasn't something I _wanted_ to see.

She hesitantly nodded. "I'm just nervous.. I've never been to a funeral." Bella admitted while gazing out of the window.

I gently grabbed her hand and brought it up to my lips to give it a small kiss on her knuckle. "It'll be a bit emotional.. But, I'll be at your side the whole time."

Seeing her smile from the corner of my eye eased me worries. "You're so sweet."

Smirking, I pulled into the small La Push church. "Wait." I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned toward her. "Does your dad know..? About us?" I didn't want him to find out by me kissing her at the _funeral _of one of his close friends. That wouldn't keep me on his good side.

Her eyebrows scrunched up together, brown eyes big.. It was adorable. "Yeah. I told him after what happened.." She trailed off, probably thinking about that steamy make out session we had that drove me crazy. "I didn't want him walking in on that and finding out that way."I took a deep breath, "How did he take it?"

She smiled, squeezing my hand. "He's happy for me. He's glad I've moved on and I'm happy now."

Grinning, I placed my hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a short kiss. "You're amazing."

She smiled and took my hand. Together we walked into the small church, our small happiness already leaving us.


	12. We'll Make It

I didn't want to do this. Breathe, just breathe Ember. I tightened my grip on Bella's hand as we walked through the double doors. The room was filled with people in nice clothing and wearing somber expressions. Most of the population where La Push natives. My eyes quickly found Leah, Seth, and Sue. It broke my heart to see them so sad for the lost of their father.

Bella and me made a b-line toward them. I couldn't just stand on the sidelines and watch this. After letting go of Bella's hand, I pulled Sue into a hug. I could feel her shaking and her tears fall onto my shoulder.

"I am _so _sorry, Sue." I mumbled as I tightened my arms around her. "I wish I did something to stop that from happening."

Sue quickly pulled out of my grip. "Ember, honey, this is _not _your fault. Its no ones. So, don't think that. Harry wouldn't want someone he thought of his own thinking this way." Her voice was stern but gentle as she put a comforting hand on my arm. "We'll make it through it."

I nodded and quickly pulled her into a hug. Tears were treating to come to my eyes as I tucked my head in her hair. Squeezing my eyes shut, I took deep breaths to make the tears subside. "I just miss him." Saying that made my true feelings come to the surface. I did miss Harry. He was my non-blood related father.

"I know."

We ended up going our separate ways and I found Bella standing with Charlie and Jacob. They looked deep in conversation but, Jake quickly noticed me. Sending me a smile, he pulled me into a short but meaningful hug. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice just yet. By the look he gave me, he didn't believe I was okay. Which, I wasn't.

"Hey Ember." Charlie grumbled as he took notice of me.

I sent him a nod. "Chief Swan, I hope you're doing okay."

He just stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Its nice to see you again."

Soon, we all had to sit down for the ceremony. Bella was on my left and Paul on my right (his mom and sister was beside him). The preacher told the story of how Harry met Sue, their wedding, children, _everything. _I wanted nothing more to start balling right there. But, I didn't. I pushed it away knowing it would come back. Throughout the whole ceremony, I could feel Paul's eyes on me. He was worried since he already knew I was really bad with death. When we were kids, my turtle died and I wouldn't go out of my house for days. It just scared me to see how quickly someone's life could end.

Harry was a really good guy. I loved him more than I did my actual father, sad I know. Back when I was going through my realization of being lesbian, he was there. Always telling me, _"you're still Ember. Just because you like girls doesn't change who you are. It not wrong either. Don't let what your mother says to you, get to you. You'll go to heaven like everyone else." _Then he'd give me a hug and kiss my forehead.

The rest of the funeral services pasted in a blur. I wasn't being myself. Bella was worried, I could feel it through the imprint. I just didn't want to break down right here in front of everyone. Before I knew it, I was home with Bella. My parents were getting ready to leave. _Thank God. _

But, I felt like something really major was about to go down. Maybe it was a wolf instinct thing but, it was always right. As Bella and me walked inside, I noticed how intensely my mom was staring. She also had this knowing look in her eyes.

"What?" I practically growled getting annoyed.

She smirked and that's when I knew something was about to come out of her mouth that I wouldn't like. "I think she was much better off with that boy she was with before. Edward was it?"

I straightened my back and looked over to see Bella tearing up. Its okay to make me cry but make my imprint cry? "What the hell is wrong with you?" I didn't even stop myself from raising my voice. She had _no _right to say that.

My moms eyebrows furrowed like she was confused. "That is no way to talk to your mother."

Not even bothering to stop the growl coming from my chest, I glared. "You stopped being my mother the day you started judging me for things I have no control over. Sue is more of a mother to me than you are. Get the hell out of my house!" A quick tremor ran through me and that's when I decided to get the hell away from everyone. I went into my room and sat on my bed, desperately trying to not phase.

By how badly I was shaking, it wouldn't be long before it got to be too much and I phased right in my room. But, I couldn't get the nerve to get up and leave. I tried everything Sam taught me to. Deep breaths, clear all of your thoughts, and stay still. Nothing worked. The sound of my door opening made me whip my head over to find Bella looking at me.

"You shouldn't be in here." I managed to get out. My voice sounded gruff and husky.

Bella didn't listen. She came dangerously close to me, even sat on my lap.

"_Bella, _I'm not safe right now. I could hurt you."

She ignored me and pulled me closer. Strangely, breathing in her scent calmed down the tremors until they stopped. After having my head on her shoulder for a few moments, the tears just started pouring out of my eyes. I couldn't stop them and I wasn't sure I wanted to. Bella's grip around my waist tightened.

"Shh, its okay. I'm here, Ember."

I'll have to thank her for this later. But, now I was much too exhausted to do anything but sleep. "Bella, do you need me to drive you home?"

"No. I'm staying. Charlie said it was fine."

I sent her a small smile. "I'll get you something to change into." I dragged my feet to my dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and basketball shorts for her. For me I pulled out a tank top and shorts. This will me the first time in years I actually wear something other than underwear to sleep. Bella went into my bathroom to change and I quickly changed before she came back.

Without speaking, we both slipped into my bed. I pulled my arms around her small waist and pulled her closer and placing my head on her shoulder. Even though I was extremely worried about how she might still have feelings for _Cullen_, I was much too exhausted to ask. My mind quickly drifted off to sleep.

With a soft groan, I opened my eyes and grabbed my cell phone which woke me up with its vibrating. (One of the downsides of being a wolf, you hear _everything._) I groggily opened the text message from Paul.

_Hey Em, I just wanted to check up on you. Are you okay?_

I smiled. Paul was always good about checking up on me. _I'm fine. Only had a mini breakdown. No big deal._

It took him almost no time to reply. _Do you need me to come over?_

_No. Bella's over so, I'm good. _

It didn't surprise me that he made some stupid comment. _Oh, Bella's over. (; I bet you had fun. _

I scoffed. _Ha. Very funny. I'm going back to bed. _

As I pulled my arms back around Bella, I heard her mumble my name with made me smile.

"Did I wake you up?"

She nodded against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." There was a long moment of silence and I just couldn't help but ask. "Do you still love him?" My voice sounded just as vulnerable as I felt.

Bella moved away from me, with her back facing me. I knew I said something wrong. "Why would you say something like that?"

I sat up and narrowed my eyes at her back. "I was only asking. I-I saw how you reacted last night."

She now sat up and looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean? Reacted how?"

I sighed and wished I had never brought this up. "As soon as my mom said his name, you got upset. Almost cried."

All I heard was a faint, "oh". then all went silent.

I was getting frustrated pretty quickly and fell back onto the bed rolling onto my side. "Forget it."

How could I be so stupid? I should of known I couldn't win this.

"I'm over him, I really am. But just thinking about how he and his family just left hurts."

I could sympathize since I went through the same with my family. "I get it. It happened to me. When my parents had enough of me, they packed up and left. Taking my siblings with them. I had to go off and get my own place because they wouldn't let me have one that they had paid off. Then Annabelle got up and left without one word." She made no reply, so I continued. "I just don't want to be replacing anyone.. I don't want to be a rebound." I muttered while starring at the ceiling.

The weight on the bed shifted, "Look at me.. Ember, look at me." I turned my head to the side so I could see her. "You are not a rebound. Its been months since Edward left. I'm over him, I promise."

I kept eye contact with her for a few moments before I nodded. "Alright."

"Are we okay?"

I smiled, "We're okay." I leaned over and caught her lips in a quick kiss.

After eating a quick breakfast, we changed (Bella wearing my clothes, I was loving that) and went to Emily's. I was _really _behind on Patrol time. Sam was probably ticked too.

Everything was fine. Paul gave me a giant hug then smirked when he saw Bella. I was about to say something to him when I saw a pissed off Leah stalking out of the forest. Her eyes fell on Bella and glared.

"I don't know why you even bother with her, Ember." She spat. "She's always going to be a leech lover."

I started slipping off my shoes and made a quick eye contact with Paul before shoving Bella out of range of me phasing. I already felt bad about that. Then lunged at Leah, who was already phased.

Paul was holding Bella back. "Hey, stop squirming. Ember would kill me if you got hurt."

I lunged at Leah once again, this time actually getting bite at her. She howled in pain, screaming at me through my mind. Leah growled at me and went to take another bite at my leg. Luckily, I was much faster than her and avoided it.

It didn't take much longer for Sam to figure out what was going on and yell, "STOP!" in his alpha voice. We both backed off and I heard Emily sigh.

"I'll get some clothes."

Leah and me went our separate ways and waited for clothes from Emily. It didn't take long. I pulled on the giant shirt, over the underwear I had stashed here just in case, and shorts.

"Paul, is this shirt yours?" I asked as I walked out of the forest bare footed.

He rose an eyebrow, "I was looking for that."

Noticing that Bella was staying extra quiet, I decided to ask. "Are you aright?" Maybe I'd shoved her too hard.

Bella just avoided looking at me. "You could of gotten hurt."

I just smiled, "Look, no scratches. I'm perfectly fine."

She started to cuss underneath her breath. "No!" Her raising her voice startled me. "Don't you understand? I could of lost you!" Bella turned away from me and started to cry. My heart seriously broke.

Paul sent me a look before leaving.

"C'mon Bella, we heal quickly. I'm not going anywhere."

She just shook her head. "You still don't understand. I know you heal quickly. But what if she hurt you in a way that couldn't be healed? I wouldn't be able to stand you not being here.."

I frown trying to figure how to calm her down. "Sam wouldn't let that happen. If he thought it was getting that bad, he would stop it like he did today."

Bella turned around, tear stains on her face. "What if he wasn't there to stop it? Then what?"

With a sigh, I pulled her into a hug. "Getting hurt is apart of the job. But, I'm not going anywhere. I swear."

"I know that. I just get so scared watching you fight. Cause, I don't know what I'd do if you got permanently hurt."

I really hated seeing her so distraught. "Lets not think about that right now. Okay?"

She mumbled an, "Okay."

"I gotta go. Are you going home?" I asked secretly hoping she wasn't.

"No, I think I'll say here with Emily until you're back."

I smiled and kissed her, "Be safe."

Bella rose an eyebrow, "You're telling me that?"

I smirked playfully. "Of course. I know how clumsy you are."

I felt her smack my arm. "Ow!"

"Aw, Bella. Why'd you do that? I was joking." I asked with a smile. This moment was priceless.

And there was the most adorable pout ever. "You were making fun of me."

shaking my head, I smiled. "You're too cute. But seriously, Sam's gonna get pissed at me and I'm gonna get longer patrol time. If I don't go right now."

"Okay. And Ember?" I turned back around. "Please be safe?"

Kissing her, I mumbled, "I promise."


	13. Tell Her

"You two have to get along! I can't have two of my pack members constantly fighting!"

I had _just _got done patrolling and Sam was already chewing me out. Well, and Leah.

"She phased first!" I yelled back. "I was only-"

Sam quickly cut me off. "I don't care who started it! You still phased Ember!"

My temper was getting the best of me. "She put my imprint in danger!" I yelled glaring.

His expression softened. He then turned to Leah. "I know you're new to the pack. But, you know not to phase like that. Not with Bella that close."

Leah just sent me a glare. "Why should I care? _Bella _is just some leech lover."

"Leah!" Sam yelled frustration. "Bella is Ember imprint. You will keep your mouth shut and respect her. Understood?"

Leah made no reply, just stormed off as always.

Sam turned to me. "I understand why you phased. I would of done the same. Just be careful. You almost gave Bella a heart attack."

I nodded.

"You can go home now."

After saying a thanks to Sam, I went to find Bella. I ran into Paul first who seemed to be having a panic attack. He never got freaked, so it really worried me..

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly while chasing after him.

"I never wanted this!" He growled in frustration and his hands pulling at his dark short hair. Hazel eyes blazing.

"Calm down. What's going on?"

He turned around to face me. "You're gonna get ticked."

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me."

Paul took a moment to think. "I was at my house with that Melody chick. Someone started banging on the front door. I figured it was you." He shook his head. "But, it wasn't. it was your kid sister, Kasey. She came asking where you were."

I just nodded wanting him to continue.

"Ember, I imprinted on her. Well, at least I think I did."

My eyes widened. "How did you feel when you saw her?"

Paul imprinting on my sister was a shock. And it worried me. I knew Paul's ways. He never stayed with one girl. I didn't want Kasey getting hurt. Neither did I want Paul being heartbroken if she left.

"Everything focused on her. I didn't care about the other girl I was about to sleep with."

I sighed. "Paul, I don't even know if she's staying here." It was crazy how this imprinting this worked. "As far as I know, she's staying for a few weeks. You have to tell her before she leaves."

He shook his head. "I just need to go running. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I nodded a goodbye and walked into Emily's. "Bella?" I called as I walked into the house. It smelled like Emily's muffins.

"We're in here Ember!"

I wondered into the kitchen. Bella and Emily were talking and seemed happy.

Emily looked over at me and frowned. "Sam makes you run too much."

I shrugged looking over at Bella tiredly. "Are you ready to go?"

Bella nodded and told Emily goodbye. We walked outside to my car then Bella told me, "I'll drive."

I looked at her confused.

"You look exhausted. I'll drive to your place."

Bella drove my car to the house and as soon as we stepped inside, Kasey popped up. Jason was watching some football game.

She eyed me suspiciously. "Where have you been?" With that tone of voice, she sounded like a mom.

I sighed. "At work" and before she could ask yet another question, I stalked off into the kitchen and chugged down a soda. The fridge was now fully stalked thank to Emily. Then it was off to my room where Bella already was. I laid back onto my bed and closed my eyes. A little silence was nice after all that mind linked shit.

"I start back school soon." Bella muttered sadly.

I have to say, I was sort of bummed I wont be able to see her whenever I please anymore. "Your senior year, right?" I asked with one eye opened.

She nodded. "I rather not go."

Sitting up, I sent her a confused look. "Why not? Its nice to get away from all this craziness." I told her with a yawn.

Bella shook her head, looking down at her hands. "Everyone there expects me to be broken about him still.. But, I'm not. I just wish they would see that. I'm sure they wont."

I pulled her into my lap. "Then show them how unbroken you really are. They'll come around and if they don't, fuck them. They weren't real friends in the first place."

She smiled slightly. "Will you drive me? My truck has been acting up lately. Jake has to work on it."

"Of course I will." I told her as I gently kissed her cheek.

Suddenly, Bella's lips her crashing onto mine, making me fall back onto my bed. I was shocked by how sudden this was but, I wasn't going to fight it.

She was now hovering over me. "Ember," She gasped as he pulled away. "I've never been this happy." Quickly, her lips were locked on mine once again.

Things were getting hot and heavy. Both of us making slight noises of enjoyment. Hands were roaming under shirts. I'm sure I left at least two hickeys on her neck. Everything felt amazing. It was perfect. Every touch from her drove me crazy. This time, I wasn't thinking about stopping. Unless she wanted to. I found out that she didn't want to by the whispers she sent me. Soon, clothes started falling off.

"Ember!"

I tried to ignore him. This moment just couldn't be ruined that easily. I just wanted Bella. I _needed _Bella.

"Ember! Get your ass out here!"

With a sigh, I sat up, promising to Bella that we'd finish this later. She looked just as frustrated as I was.

"What!" I yelled as I pulled a rob around myself and walked out of my bedroom.

Paul smirked as he at my appearance but, he quickly got serious. "They're back."


	14. I Can't Loose Her

Everything seemed to freeze as I realized who Paul was talking about. They came back for her. For _my _Bella. He wants her back. Would she go back to him? She swore to me she was over it. What if she wasn't? What if seeing him brought everything back and she realized I was nothing in comparison? I couldn't loose her. She was my everything. But, I was suppose to be what _she_ wanted. Even if she wants to be friends while she was with _him. _I didn't want to tell her. Although, she'd find out he's back as soon as went to school. This isn't something I can't hide.

"Ember, its gonna be okay." Paul told me as he noticed my change in mood.

I shook my head. "You don't know that." We didn't know what would happen. No one did. "I have to tell her. Don't I?"

Paul sighed but nodded. "Its better you do than her find out you knew all along."

I nodded and slowly walked back into my bedroom. Be ready for the worse, I kept telling myself. Bella was sitting on my bed, with her clothes pulled back on. "I have to tell you something."

She just smiled at me. "Can it wait?"

I looked down. Everything seemed so amazing not even five minutes ago. But, now, I felt like it could all fall apart as soon as I told her that they were back. "I don't think it can."

Bella looked at me confused. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Ember, what's going on?"

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. They should of never came back. She was perfectly fine without him. She was better off with me. With me, she wouldn't have to change. Not one bit. "He's back."

Bella froze. "No, he can't be."

I sighed. "I wish he wasn't either. But, he is."

"No!" The raise in her voice startled me. "He isn't here! He can't be."

I sighed. "He is here. Paul just told me." My eyes stayed on the wall behind her. I couldn't dare look at her expression.

"Why? Why is he here? What could he want?" Her voice was so confused and upset.

But, the answer was simple. "You."

Bella whipped her head to face me. "Me? Why the hell would he want me?"

I raised my hands like I was surrendering. "Hey, don't snap at me. Why else would he come back here? Its obviously about you."

She sighed looking apologetic. "I'm sorry. I just don't get it. He's been gone for months. Why come back now?"

I shrugged. "I don't trust him." Why would I? He lived off of drinking blood. He also broken Bella down. I had plenty of reasons not to trust him. "Sam will probably have us meet them."

"Why?"

I glared at the floor. "Just to make sure they still understand the treaty." I moved my gaze up to meet her eyes. "No biting humans."

She rose her eyebrows. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like I said before, I don't trust him." I mumbled leaning against the wall.

I heard Bella take a deep breath. "You think he'll bite me."

"It's a possibility. If he does, he'll be good as dead." I growled at the thought of him doing that to her. _Killing_ her.

"He wont." She seemed so sure he wouldn't do anything to her. How could she still trust them after everything?

I just shook my head. "He'll be at your school. I'm sure they're staying." I hated that he'd be at the one place I can't protect her.

"He wont bite me. He never wanted me to be with him in the first place. And he certainly didn't want to change me." It sounded like she was reassuring herself more than me.

"Yo, Ember. Sam is making us have a meeting with the leeches tomorrow at six." Paul told me from the doorway.

I nodded, "I thought so."

Bella stood up curiously. "Can I come?"

"No." I replied quickly. There was no way I'd let her go.

"Why not?" She practically whined.

"Its not safe, Bella." I muttered trying to keep my cool.

She crossed her arms. "I was with them for over a year. They wont hurt me."

I scowled. "That isn't what I was referring to. You've seen Emily scars."

Bella just nodded.

"Sam gave her those. He got mad. She was too close and he phased."

"You're scared that you'll do the same thing?"

"Of course I am." I muttered tensely. If I did, I could never forgiven myself.

"Let me stay with Alice then. She wont let anything happen to me."

I wish she would just stop. Stop bringing _them _into the conversation. It was just making me so angry.

I could see Paul shake his head from beside me. "Ember doesn't want you around them, at all. She wants to send them a warning. Right?"

Grumbling, it was true.

"Yeah, I know you Ember."

Bella started to glare. "Don't you dare do anything to them."

A tremor ran through my back and my body started to feel hotter. "You still care about them? They left you!" Paul stepped closer to me. "I don't get it! They did something terrible to you. Yet, you still care?"

He grabbed my arm. "Ember, calm down."

I couldn't listen to him. The anger than ran through me was just too much. How could she still care? They broke her!

"I know they wont hurt me, okay? I'm reminded of that everyday. I don't get to talk to Alice at school or get a hug from her Esme. Or have a conversation with Carlisle. But, just because they hurt me, that doesn't mean I don't want them to get hurt."

"They are dead!" I was seriously scaring myself. I've never been this pissed before. Not even when I found out Annabelle cheated on me.

Paul grabs me by the waist trying to pull me outside. "Lets go for a walk." He grumbles.

But, I fight him the entire way just so I could say this. "You're going to choose him." Then I just let Paul drag me outside.

"Fuck you" Bella started to yell walking outside. "if you think I'd choose him over you! I'm fucking in love with you! I think about you when I wake up. When you're happy, I'm happy. When you're upset, I'm fucking dying inside! And you say I'll choose him?"

Paul quickly shoved me in the woods, just in time for me to phase. I started to run, I had to get away. Everything that happen ran through my head. I could of hurt her.

_Ember, calm down. You didn't do anything wrong. _Jared tried to calm me down.

But, I just kept running with no idea where I was going.


	15. You Wouldn't Be The First To Leave

So, staying to my word, I did pick up Bella for her first day back at school. She said nothing to me as she got into the car. I knew she was pissed. Who could blame her? I ran off and left her at my house.

I scowled tired of this tension. "So," I tried to get rid of it. "first day of senior year. Exciting."

"Yep. Last year." She muttered looking out the window.

I sighed getting more annoyed. "Why is this so damn awkward?"

Bella finally looked over at me. Sadly, I could meet her gaze since I was driving. "You freaked out and left me at your house, dead set that I'm going to leave you for Edward. How is it _not_ awkward?"

My grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Can you try and understand me here?"

"I get it, Ember. I do." Bella started. "But I'm not going to just get up and leave you. Yes, I loved Edward and I loved our time together but, its over. I wouldn't go back to him, even if I wanted to or if I was single."

I decided to try and explain what was going through my head last night. Maybe it would help. "I freaked because, you wouldn't be the first to leave. My parents did, Annabelle did. One more person wouldn't surprise me."

There was a brief moment of silence. "Did I leave when I found out you were a wolf?"

I glared at the road. "No."

"What about when you imprinted on me?"

"No."

"Then why would I leave you for someone who hurt me? For someone who basically ripped out my heart to where I could barely function for six months? For someone I know would do it again if he felt it was necessary."

I could tell by her voice she was still wounded by what he did to her. And that alone hurt me.

I pulled into the school and muttered, "I don't know."

"I wouldn't. Do you know why?"

I turned off the engine once we were in a parking spot and shrugged.

We sat there for a few seconds until Bella told me to look at her. I looked over meeting those beautiful brown eyes I actually love.

"Its because I love you." She said cupping my cheek. "And I want to be with you. I love being with you, more than I ever did with Edward. You make me feel so much more than he ever made me feel, and I would never trade that for anything okay?"

I grinned mostly because she said those three words. It was like my whole life felt complete for the first time in years. Everything was okay. Even though, the bloodsuckers were back. Bella loved me and that's all that mattered. I leaned in closer, whispering an I love you, before kissing her. The kiss was slow but, filled with so much passion.

After giving her cheek a quick peck, I got out of the car and walk over to the other side. Bella got out of the car and I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked over to her friends.

"Hey guys." Bella says seeming more upbeat than she did before. Her nervousness about coming back seemed to be gone now.

They all stared at me. I expected this and just grinned with a wave.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Ember. She's from La Push. Ember, this is Angela, Ben, Eric, Jessica, Lauren and Tyler."

I nodded still grinning. Mostly from the pride that she called me her girlfriend in front of them. I wasn't sure if she was ready to be out there like that. I wouldn't blame her if she wasn't. "Nice to meet you all."

From the corner of my eye, I noticed a sliver Volvo pull into the parking lot. I could already tell that the leeches were in there just by the smell. My body automatically stiffened up.

Angela smiles. "Its good to see Bella found someone."

I went to thank her but, the Lauren and Jessica girls muttered, "Oh my God."

Three of the bloodsuckers got out. I realized the one known as Edward wasn't there but, that didn't make me feel much better. Them being back here, that would cause more people to phase. I don't even think they care.

"What are they doing here?" Asked one of the guys that Bella introduced me to.

I shrugged. "They should of stayed gone."

Bella elbows me but, no one even heard me in the first place. Then I noticed the small vampire practically skipping over. My eyes narrowed and I pulled Bella closer to my side. Their scent was burning my nose and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. A growl started coming up my throat but, I caught myself.

"Bella!"

This was not going to be easy while I have one of these leeches so close to my imprint. It was dangerous and being somewhere so public was keeping me from making a scene.


	16. The Secret Is Out

The small vampires eyes looked over at me, seemingly confused. "Ember."

I was surprised she even remembered my name. Last time I even came close to them was the meeting years ago when I had first phased. I guess when you live as long as they have, you tend to remember things better than humans.

But, I just sent her a stiff nod. "Babe, I'm gonna go."

Bella turned to look at me with a small pout. "I'll miss you."

I grinned back. "I'll miss you too. I'll be here to pick you up."

After giving her a peck on the lips, I walked back to my car. I really didn't like the fact that my imprint/girlfriend was going to school with a coven of vampires. That also included her ex-boyfriend. But, there wasn't much I could do. She couldn't exactly transfer to the high school in La Push. Although, I would love that.

When I pulled into the driveway, I sent Bella a text promising to spend time with her after school, even have a date. When I looked up I noticed that, Paul was walking into my backyard. Normally, it would have been fine but, with my sister Kasey still staying here.. It wasn't something that could really happen. Last thing we needed was her to find out by seeing him phase.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

He just shrugged seeming completely calm. "I just got off of patrol."

I put my hands on my hips and sighed. "Did you forget that Kasey is staying here? She could easily walk outside and see you." He didn't exactly phase back in the woods where you couldn't see him. "I saw your wolf form."

"So?" He growled. "Its not like she was standing out here!"

"She could have been! What the hell is your problem?"

Paul never got like this with me. We never yelled at each other. "My problem is you right now! I didn't do anything wrong, Ember!" He was starting to shake and I knew how quickly he could phase.

"Just calm down." I dropped my arms to my sides to show him I wasn't on the defense anymore. "Its not a big deal."

But, that didn't calm him down. It seemed to make him even more upset and he phased. His claws ripped at my shoulder and I stumbled back a couple of feet. Crouching down, I growled back letting my muscles tense up. And I was about to phase just to get him out of my backyard and away from Kasey.

A loud scream made us both freeze.

I looked up to find Kasey on the back pouch staring at Paul and me. Paul was a giant wolf and I was acting like a damn wild animal. She looked terrified.

"Kasey, its okay." I stood up straighter and started to walk closer to her. "I can explain."

She just looked at me like I was the most terrifying thing she ever saw and ran inside. My little sister is afraid of _me_. I could only imagine how Paul felt. She was his imprint and well, I'm sure he wasn't exactly ready to tell her all of this stuff.

The day was spent trying to get Kasey out of her bedroom. We both begged her to unlock the door and talk to one of us. But, she would never reply. Paul looked terrible and I tried my best to comfort him. I knew it didn't really help. Nothing could help except Kasey talking.

I couldn't believe my sister was afraid of us. She grew up with us. We would _never _hurt her. Good thing Jason wasn't here. Last thing I needed was for both of my siblings to be completely terrified of me.

Before I realized it, it was time to pick up Bella from school. The whole drive there I was freaking out about Kasey. I should of seen this coming. Living with her made it even easier for her to find out. Sure, Paul would have to tell her one day but not this soon. I guess I could understand why she was so scared. Werewolves and Vampires were suppose to be myths. Which made seeing one of your friends turn into one all the more scary.

I soon noticed Bella was walking out of the school with her friend Angela and Alice. When I noticed how much she was smiling, I realized I couldn't be mad at her for wanting to be close to Alice. I rather it be the smallest than that huge one or Edward.

I grinned. "Hey Bella."

"Hi." She gave me a kiss and I automatically tried to deepen it. "Later." Bella whispered making a chill go up my spine in excitement.

Turning to her two friends, I smiled. "Hey Angela, Alice."

The small vampire seemed slightly surprised that I even said anything to her.

"Hi Ember."

After sending her a slight nod, I turned back to my girlfriend. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, it was a good day. I'm just glad to have Alice back."

"Good. I need to get back home. C'mon babe."

Bella said her goodbye's and we quickly left. I had to get back to Kasey and figure out a way to get her out of that damn room.

"My sister knows."

"Knows what?" Bella asked as she grabbed my hand to hold.

"She saw Paul phase."

She quickly looked over to me with a shocked expression. "While you were at school. He got pissed at me and she walked outside with terrible timing."

"Is she okay?"

I sighed. "She flipped out on all of us."

"Was she hurt when Paul phased?"

I shook my head. "She wasn't even near him. I was closest."

"He didn't hurt you. Did he?" Her hand squeezed mine slightly.

"Just a few scratches. She wont even come out of her room. Kasey is completely terrified."

Bella sighed. "Let me talk to her."

Looking over, I raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to say?"

"Look, its one thing finding out that you're a wolf. Its another thing seeing one or finding out that someone you love is one. I'm sure that I can convince her to talk to you and Paul. Calm her down."


	17. Monsters

I helped Bella out of the car and we both quickly walked inside. Paul was still sitting next to her door. I'm sure he hadn't moved an inch.

"Kasey, please, talk to me. I promise I will explain everything." Paul begged through the door.

I sighed. "That's the one thing we have in common. Stubbornness."

Bella was quick to walk up to the door. "Kasey? Its Bella, Ember's girlfriend. Do you think I can come in for a minute?"

Both Paul and me watched curiously as Kasey slowly opened the door and opened it enough for only Bella to slip in. I knew that both of us would be listening to what was being said.

"Cool posters." I heard Bella mutter. Kasey always had posters all over the walls. Her version of wallpaper.

"How are you not terrified of them?"

I didn't think it was possible but, that made Paul tense up even more.

"I'm kind of used to it by now." Bella said in reply. "Don't get me wrong, I didn't talk to Ember for three days when I first found out. But, you get used to it. They don't walk around like wolves all the time. And as you can tell, they look perfectly normal."

"They are monsters, Bella."

And now I was tensing up.

"Do you really believe that? Do you honestly believe that your sister, who loves you, is a monster?"

"They turn into giant wolves. Are you trying to say that's normal?"

I placed a hand on Paul's shoulder to try comfort him.

"No, I'm not. But, it doesn't make them monsters. They didn't ask for this. They were born with it." Since when was my girlfriend so good at comforting people?

"I guess your right.." Kasey muttered seeming not as scared. "Its just scary. Do you realize how easily they could hurt you?"

"Of course I do. I worry about it a lot. But, a lot of things in life can easily hurt you. They are very careful about it though. From the first time they phase, they get trained on how to stay calm and not hurt anyone."

"Paul doesn't seem that great at it." Kasey paused. "They lied to me all these years."

Bella laughed slightly. "Paul just has a temper. From what I know, it's a lot better. But, he still has to work on it. Unless you're their imprint, they can't tell you anything. They can't even tell the people that are going to turn into wolves one day."

Shit, why did she have to mention imprints?

"Wait, what's an imprint?"

I quickly stood up and moved in front of the door. "Bella, that's for Paul to explain. Later."

"So, I can't explain about us?"

"I know how it feels to be outed with that stuff. Just leave it to Paul."

He quickly stood beside me, gripping the doorknob. "Kasey, just let me talk to you."

"Look," Bella started. "I'm not saying that turning into giant wolves is normal. But, these are the same people you knew before. Ember is the same sister you grew up with. Just talk to them, okay? Especially Paul. He doesn't want to loose you. Not over this."

"Okay."

"You want me to send them in?" Bella asked hesitantly.

I assume Kasey nodded. "Both or just one?"

"..Both."

Paul almost knocked poor Bella over trying to get inside.

I gave her a hug. "Thank you." I whispered before kissing her cheek.

Paul sits to a chair closest to her and I stand in the doorway.

"Kase, are you okay?"

"I'm.. okay. Shocked and kind of scared."

The feeling of being defeated washed over me. "I understand."

"Its just.." Kasey paused to think of what to say. "How am I suppose to react to this? To the fact that my sister and her best friend, and apparently a lot of other people, turn into giant wolves?"

I looked down and mumbled, "We wont hurt you."

"But you could."

"So!" I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I'm still your sister. Paul is still Paul. We haven't changed."

"But, you have. Just a little bit." Kasey said defensively.

I looked up to meet her gaze. "Its not like we had a choice."

Kasey quickly avoided my gaze. "That's what Bella said."

"Because, its true. Have you noticed that Paul hasn't said one damn thing? He feels exactly how I do! Ashamed. Ashamed to be a damn monster. Sure, we get used to it. But not everyone does."

"it's a hard thing to hear! Its even harder to see someone human turn into a beast!"

Both of us flinched. That hit close to home.

"I-I'm sorry. Its just hard to take it in."

"Just think of how mom would take this." I mumbled thinking of how she would probably throw holy water at me.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Hell no. She'd think I was some spawn of the devil. No one is going to tell her."

Her gaze moved over to Paul. "Do you have anything to say, Paul?"

Paul just looked at her for a minute before looking back down. "I'm sorry."

"For what..?" Kasey asked confused.

"Being an ass."

I was kind of surprised that he's saying sorry. "He's saying sorry for what happened."

"Its okay." Now I'm even more surprised and so was Paul.

"Really?"

"I mean, I get now that you didn't really mean to do it in front of me. You weren't going to hurt me either. I was just scared at that time."

Paul just nods with a smile.

"Its just going to take a while for me to get used to this, okay?"

I sighed. "That's how it is with everyone and that's okay."


	18. This Is My Territory

I was over at Bella's since her dad was working late. We were both on the couch and I currently had my head in her lap. It was very comfortable. Both of us were just enjoying just being around each other and watching TV. Then someone knocked on the door. I refused to move.

"Ember, I have to get the door."

I growled playfully. "No, I don't feel like moving."

"Em, c'mon." Bella laughed. "Let me get up and I'll come right back."

"You better babe." I told her as I got up. "Whoever it is better be important!" I yelled after her.

She laughed again. "Stop it, Em!"

As soon as the door opened, that terrible scent hit me. I was quickly beside Bella with a glare. It was that damn leech, Edward.

"I should of seen this coming." I muttered from behind Bella. "What are you doing here, leech?"

He ignored me and just kept looking at Bella with some love struck look. "Hello Bella. I've missed you."

I loudly growled. "I asked you a question." and moved beside Bella.

The small vampire, Alice, was behind him and grabbed his arm. "I tried to tell you, Edward."

"You lied to me Alice. You told me Bella moved on. Not that she was being held hostage by some mutt!"

If looks killed, Edward would be long gone right now. "Oh yeah, I'd _totally _hold her hostage in her own house." I remarked sarcastically. "Now that you have proof that she's moved on, you can leave."

"I don't know how you've brain washed her, but she's fine now that I'm here. _You _can leave now."

"Edward, we should leave." Alice told him. "Before we break the treaty."

"I wouldn't be breaking the treaty. She's the one over the line!" He hissed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Actually, you must of not been at the meeting. The treaty has been changed. This is our land now."

"What meeting? There was no meeting or Carlisle would of told me."

"There was one this morning." I told him coldly. "I guess they didn't want you there."

"Now, you listen here you mutt-"

"Quiet! All of you!"

I froze and looked back to my imprint. She had a hand on her nose and was trying to calm down. "You okay, babe?"

"Go in the living room please."

"I'm not going to leave you here with them." I crossed my arms watching the leeches from the corner of my eye.

"Go in the living room, Ember."

"If I hear him raise his voice or I feel that your in danger, I will come back." I sent him a warning growl before walking into the living room and listening in.

"Edward, I am kindly asking you to leave. If you want to know about the meeting, you can ask your family. But, you are no longer welcomed on my property."

"But, Bella, I love you. We're meant to be-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. We are not meant to be. If you truly love me, you will respect my wishes and leave me alone."

"Fine. I will for now. But, I will get you back. You're mine."

Good thing I wasn't in there.. I would of ripped this throat out.

"I am not, nor have I ever been _yours_. I am Embers imprint and she is mine. There is nothing you can change about that. _Ever_."

I found myself proudly smirking. But, when I saw her expression. So sad and upset, it fell off my face. "Babe, I'm sorry for yelling. I should of just let you talk to him."

She quickly fell into my arms and started to cry.

"Shh. Its okay. I should of acted that way." I muttered holding her close to me. "I was being stupid."

Bella shook her head. "It-it wasn't you."

Running my fingers through her hair, I asked "Then what was it? Was it just seeing him that got you upset?"

She just nodded.

"He wont hurt you again. I promise."

"I wasn't ready to see him."

"I know.. He wasn't suppose to be back until tomorrow. Are you going to be okay?"

Bella sat up in my lap and wiped her eyes. "Yeah."

"I hate seeing you like this." I muttered before kissing her cheek.

"I'll be fine, Em."


	19. Happily Ever After

It was just a relaxed day in La Push for us. Most of the pack was at the beach. I was wrestling with Paul while Bella was talking to Jacob. It was nice to have a break from chasing down vampires all the time. These were rare, of course.

Kasey and Paul worked everything out. She still wasn't to used to us being wolves but, she was better than before. They were on the verge of dating, I could tell. I heard from both of them that they kissed recently. Kase is just waiting on Paul to make a move. He's just too nervous which is extremely unusual.

Edward hasn't even spoken to Bella since he showed up at her house that night and I was glad.

Oh, and recently, we caught the red head. So, Bella is safe now. No more leeches trying to kill her, that I know of.

"Uh, Em?"

I quickly flipped Paul onto the ground and got up. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Can you take me home?" There was a nervous edge in her voice.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

Bella sighed. "My mom is coming."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh." My experiences with parents aren't the best. I didn't really know how to react.

We quickly go to her house and I was getting extremely nervous. I'm meeting my imprints mom. Which, Bella never really talked about, I realized. So, I don't know if she knows about us or not.. I hope there isn't a fight over this..

"Hey mom." Bella still sounded nervous.

I don't hold her hand or anything in fear of messing something up. "Hello, Ms…" I wasn't sure what her last name was, so I just trailed off.

"Just call me Renee." She grinned seeming very.. Hyperactive compared to Bella and Charlie.

I nodded with a small smile. "I'm Ember Grey."

"This is my girlfriend, mom." Bella muttered hesitantly.

My heart was now speeding and fear ran through me. Even though Renee didn't seem like the homophobic type, I was still afraid of her disowning Bella over me. I didn't want that.

She surprised me by smiling. "Well, why haven't you told me about her before, Bella?"

A shocked expression was on Bella's face. "I-I didn't know how you would feel about it."

"Honey, you're my baby. Whoever you decide is who you want to be with is fine with me." She turned to me looking at me curiously. "I hope you're treating my daughter right."

"Of course. I'd never hurt her."

Bella smiled. "She really is mom."

Lunch with Renee was great. She told me all these stories about Bella when she was kid. Most of them I found hilarious. I'm sure she was adorable. Of course, Renee gave me a talk when Bella had to go use the bathroom. But, I found it extremely hard to find Renee intimidating. I was just happy she accepted Bella being with me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five years later..<strong>_

"Babe! I'm home!" It was early morning. Jacob, our new Alpha, had me on morning patrol.

Bella was sitting in the living room with Delilah snuggled in her arms. "How was patrol?"

I shrugged as I picked up Delilah from Bella's arms. "Nothing exciting happened. Which I guess is a good thing."

Delilah was only two months old and a real cutie. She had pale skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair was a mess of brown. We adopted her when she was a newborn. Her mom was too young to be able to take care of her and we happily took her in as our own.

"How was she today?" I asked with a slight smile when Delilah grinned at me.

"She was pretty good, actually. Seth came over and spent some time with her."

I sighed. "I'll never get used to that."

The day we brought Delilah home, the pack came over to meet her. Seth imprinted on her in the process.

"I think its cute. Anyways, its not like he likes her romantically right now. He's just like a big brother."

"I know.. Its just strange. I bet if we adopted another they would get imprinted on too."

Bella laughed with a smile and shook her head. "I love you."

I grinned back at her. "I love you too."

_**End!**_


End file.
